


duck, duck, druid

by katiesaygo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luna Lovegood and Kira Yukimura are left alone in the animal clinic while Deaton's off running an errand, they end up having a very confusing conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duck, duck, druid

Kira had never heard Deaton sound so frazzled before. It was alarming, even through the fuzzy disconnect of talking to him with her cellphone on speaker. For as long as she’d known him, he’d been the calm, reassuring presence—the one who always made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

But in their conversation this morning he’d seemed distracted. Not too surprising in and of itself, as it sounded like he had a customer with him, but the tone of his voice told Kira that whatever he needed her help with was urgent and the thought of another crisis made her stomach start doing complicated moves that she was sure she’d left behind in her days of middle school gymnastics. Especially with everyone else already out of town and back at school after winter break.

When she finally walked into the animal clinic after a record breaking—and only slightly law breaking—trip from her parent’s place, she was relieved to see that there wasn’t any supersized creature or were-something for them to deal with. All that awaited her inside was Deaton and a petite blonde, meandering slowly along Deaton’s shelves.

Her entrance and the clanging of the bell on the door signaling it caught Deaton’s attention immediately, but his guest didn’t stop in her surveying. Kira’s own surveying was interrupted when Deaton got up and pulled her aside.

“I’m sorry to call you in on such short notice, Kira, but I’m in a bit of a bind. I have an important errand to run, and I need you to stay here and… entertain my guest.”

“Oh.” Kira would’ve tried to mask the surprise in her voice if the mundaneness of the task hadn’t caught her so off guard. She couldn’t imagine how this one woman, who looked around the same as her, was enough to throw off Deaton.

“She’s a sort of...druid.” 

“ _Oh_.” That made more sense, seemed more worthy of Deaton’s nervous expression. After processing that for a few seconds, she thought to ask, “A nice one?” She had been told too many stories about Jennifer Blake, the druid, not to.

“Yes,” Deaton said, the familiar, reassuring, smile she loved so much reappearing, “a very nice one.”

Kira gave him a nod she hoped had a similar effect and let him bustle past her out the doorway.

Once he was gone, she flipped the sign on the door over to ‘Closed’. Her hands twisted nervously in front of her as she approached the druid she was entertaining, or maybe babysit. 

“Hi,” she started off tentatively, “I’m Kira.”

The other woman turned around at last. “Mr. Deaton told me you’d be coming,” she stated, offering Kira a small smile. She walked over to stand across from where Kira had sat down, the book she’d been leafing through still open in her hands. “I’m Luna. Are you a wizarding naturalist too?”

Kira hesitated. “I’m a college student?”

She was thankful when Luna nodded. And then put right back in the hot seat when she followed up with, “A muggle school?”

As hard as Kira racked her brain, nothing that explained what the words ‘muggle’ and ‘school’ meant together, or even what the word ‘muggle’ meant alone, fell into place. 

Before Kira could express her struggle Luna came to her rescue. “A muggle is someone without magic born to two non-magical parents. Although I heard once that the terms in the States is ‘no-maj’.” Luna set her book aside and examined Kira more closely. “Are you a no-maj?”

“Ok.” Kira was beginning to feel like they were speaking two entirely different languages here. “I guess I am? I mean, I’m definitely not a druid.” 

Now Luna looked a little perplexed, or at least Kira thought so. She’d had the same sort of curious expression from the moment she’d first turned around, but now there was the tiniest crease between her brows as well.

“Am I a druid?” 

And now Kira was beyond confused. “Aren’t you? That’s what Deaton told me.”

“Interesting,” she said softly, hand going up to twirl the stick tucked behind her ear. “And what are you?”

“A kitsune!” Kira winced at how sharply her reply came out, at the angry little huff that followed. “Sorry.”

“Not to worry.” Luna’s pleased grin was enough to soothe Kira’s frustration at their roundabout conversation. “I think we both started this conversation on rather the wrong side of things, but it’s all sorted now.”

“It is?” 

“Yes,” Luna said, and Kira could not say the sentiment was mutual. “I’m a druid, of the traveling and discovering new creatures nature, and you’re a kitsune.”

Which is what Kira had been under the impression was true the entire time so she nodded.

“And I’ve read quite a lot about kitsunes, you know, but I’ve never met one, so I’d love to hear all about it.” 

Excited was a cute look on Luna. She was leaning forward, her cheeks were picking up some color, and her eyebrows were so expressive now that Kira couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled out of her.

“What do you want to know?”


End file.
